


Everything But Mine

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Oh, you're the calm when my world is crashing My heart, my blood, my passion Why, tell me whyYou're everything but mine...She was everything he ever wanted, they just met at the wrong time.Companion series to krazikry's Frick and Frack series





	Everything But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this series is a bit different from my others... krazikrys and I are pulling our Series What Happens On Tour and Frick and Frack together. They co exist together so to get the full story, both series have to be read.

She felt her back be pushed against the wall of the living room area of his suite, lips on hers as her hands ran through his dark hair, his own moving down her back and over her ass, giving it a soft squeeze. She moaned softly against his mouth before pulling away and looking into a pair of green eyes that had gone dark with need and want. 

“Miss me much?” Heather grinned. 

Kevin gave a low growl, pushing up against her. “What do you think?” 

Heather had joined the road crew late into the tour, replacing one of the hands that had to leave for a family emergency, Kevin hadn’t been able to keep his hands or mouth to himself since, especially after Kristin went back to Cali with the boys to get them ready for the new school year. They both knew the game they were playing could tear everything Kevin had worked so hard to build, but that didn’t stop either from teasing the Hell out of each other whenever they could. 

Heather grinned as her hands continued to explore, running down his face and neck, loving the shivers she was getting from him. He grabbed her ass before lifting her up into his arms, keeping her back against the wall, making her legs wrap around his waist. She groaned loudly, feeling his cock already hard and pushing against his jeans wanting out. 

“I think someone is awake.” Heather smirked, causing his hand to pull back as far as it could and it coming back against her ass. Heather gasped feeling his hand smack her ass, Kevin grinning. 

“My naughty girl likes being spanked, doesn’t she?” Kevin taunted. 

Heather looked right back him. “Just as much as my naughty boy likes being over my knee.” 

Kevin let out a low growl/moan. Even though he knew it was wrong, it was like all the right and wrong went out the window when he had her in his arms. She was everything Kristin wasn’t, she had some weight to her, giving him more to love on, and she wore glasses which didn’t bother him either since he also wore them from time to time, then there was the love she had in those brown eyes for him and the others. But then there was the naughtier, darker side to her that really pulled Kevin in. They Dommed and submitted to each other on an even ground and understanding, they had found a rhythm, a compromise that worked to both their benefits. 

Heather looked into his green eyes and smiled softly, she knew it was her turn to submit, Kevin had found himself on his knees a few extra times recently because of everything going on and him missing his wife and Heather never once denied him, fully understanding since she was more submissive than Dom. 

“What do you want tonight handsome?” Heather asked, her brown eyes already starting to go soft. 

Kevin grinned seeing the look, he knew what he wanted. He continued to keep her pressed against the wall, his hands still on her ass as she was wrapped around him. Her fingers tracing the back of his neck as they talked. 

He leaned over and kissed her gently, loving how willingly she was to respond to him, their tongues dueling with each other as his grip around her tightened. His cock was straining to be freed from the confounds of Kevin’s denim jeans. He finally pulled away from her, looking at her with love in his dark green eyes. 

“Can my baby girl come out to play?” He asked. 

Heather grinned and nodded. “I think she can.” 

Kevin beamed happily and kissed her hard before pulling away. “I’ve missed my baby girl.” 

Heather looked at him, completely in a different mindset. “She’s missed Daddy too.” 

Kevin gently put her back down, letting her legs unwrap from him before leading her to the couch, sitting and pulling her down into his lap, Heather grinning happily. They kissed again for a few minutes before pulling away, both panting softly. 

“Has my baby girl been good?” Kevin asked. 

Heather grinned and nodded. “Yes Daddy, she’s kept her hands to herself like a good girl.” 

Kevin firmly nodded. “Nothing outside the normal hugs?” 

“No Daddy, baby girl has made sure to get her hug from Daddy’s cousin and youngest brother then behaving.” 

Kevin grinned, pulling her against him. He loved when she would tease him by hanging all over Brian and Nick knowing the green eyed monster only spurred him on to get her alone. It also helped knowing the two blondes would always be her two favorites and he would always be third to them, only stirring the jealousy streak in him more. 

“Daddy doesn’t like seeing his baby girl with other hands on her.” 

“She knows Daddy.” 

He pulled her down and kissed her hard, Heather relaxing and sighing happily before pulling away. 

“On your knees baby girl where you belong.” Kevin commanded. 

Heather nodded and slowly moved her body down the length of his, feeling his breathing hike as she moved over his cock. She got to her knees, his legs spreading to give her more room before she ran her hands up his thighs and over his belt looking up at him. He looked down and moved his hand through her hair and down her cheek, loving how she leaned into his touch. He lifted up so she could unbuckle his belt and button before pulling his pants and briefs down, groaning loudly seeing his cock spring out. Thick,hard, and throbbing. 

“Baby girl..” Kevin panted, wanting her mouth on him. 

She looked up at him before leaning over and running her tongue up the base and over the head. 

“SHIT!” Kevin cried out, arching up against her. Heather kept her eyes on him as her tongue continued to move up to the head of his cock, licking right across the slit. 

Kevin panted hard and fast looking down at her. “Baby girl, suck Daddy.” 

Heather nodded and slid her mouth down his cock, letting the head hit the back of her throat. She grinned to herself feeling his body tense up and him sucking in a breath. His hands went into her short, brown hair, guiding her up and down the base. He loved when she deep throat him and knew he could force her all the way down and hold her there. He did just that, feeling her hands move to his thighs knowing she would squeeze them when she needed to pull up. 

She shifted slightly but kept her throat muscles loose, only tightening them when she needed to swallow. She loved when Kevin forced her down his full length and she had gotten used to his size being down her throat. After a few minutes, she squeezed his thighs and he pulled her up and off. Drool covered his shaft and the corners of her mouth, making him grin. 

“My baby girl is such a good cock sucker.” Kevin praised, before pushing her back down. 

Finally, he pulled her off for the last time and let her go, Heather took a minute to get her breathing back to normal. She watched as he stood and reached down for her. Heather took his hand and stood, her eyes never leaving his. 

Kevin pulled her in and kissed her hard, his tongue pushing right into her mouth. Heather closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck before feeling him push her down onto the couch, laying over her as they continued to make out. He pulled away and grinned, feeling himself already between her wet folds. 

“What do you want baby girl?” Kevin asked. “Tell Daddy.” 

Heather looked up and wrapped her legs around the older man, pulling him down to kiss him hard and bucking up against him. 

“She wants Daddy to fuck her.” She replied, grinning hearing him growl and slam right into her.

“Daddy!” 

“Fuck baby girl!” 

Kevin’s hips moved on their own as he slammed inside her tight, wet folds. She was soaked just from what they had done and he loved it. They continued to rock against each other, Kevin keeping her close to him so they wouldn’t fall off the couch. He could feel his cock starting to pulse and knew it wouldn’t be much longer, their foreplay had really worked him up and he needed his release. 

“Daddy’s so close baby girl, fuck you make me feel so good.” 

Heather’s breathing was hard but she grinned up at him anyways. “ Course she does, that’s why Daddy keeps coming back.” 

Kevin pistol into her a couple more times before crying out her name, causing Heather to call his own. Their juices mixed and leaked out of her as Kevin continued to ride out his orgasm until he was fully spent. The lovers panted hard and fast as Kevin laid on her carefully, pushing her into the cushions of the couch. Her hands in his now damp hair from the sweat, threading her fingers through it gently as he calmed down. 

“Kev?” Heather said softly, coming back up from her mindset. 

Kevin closed his eyes but finally looked up, opening them again. She saw the guilt run through his now lighter green eyes and sighed softly, unwrapping her legs so he could get up. He moved up and away seeing the mess on the couch but didn’t care, reaching down and pulling Heather up to him, kissing her lovingly. 

“Come on, let's get cleaned up.” Heather whispered softly. 

Kevin silently nodded and followed her to the bathroom where she grabbed the nearby towel and turned the water on, wetting it. She moved over to the older man in front of her and cleaned him gently, he pulled away slightly from the sensitivity but the warm cloth felt good. She got him cleaned before doing the same to herself before they headed back out and to the bed. She sat on the edge while he moved onto the king sized bed, making grabby hands for her. She scooted up and over to him, laying down next to him, he loved that she didn’t get dressed right away after their romps, loving the feel of her soft skin against his own. 

“Kev, you know we can end this.” Heather said softly, her fingers running down his face gently, smiling seeing him lean into it. 

“I don’t want to end what we have, you’ve made me feel like I can truly be myself.” Kevin replied, his hand pulling her closer and staying on her back, rubbing it gently. 

“I just hate seeing the guilt run through your eyes.” 

“I’m sorry, you’d think after all these months, I wouldn't feel that way.” 

“Well, I mean, you aren’t exactly being faithful.” 

Kevin sighed and nodded. “I know, but I can’t help myself.” 

Heather leaned over and kissed him gently, smiling feeling him respond before pulling away and laying her head on his chest. Kevin held her tightly to him, loving when she would stay the night with him. He didn’t feel as alone in those big beds. 

“Baby?” Kevin whispered. 

“Hmmm?” She asked, half asleep already. 

He kissed her forehead gently. “You gonna stay with me tonight?”

“Do you want me to?” Heather asked, knowing how dumb of a question that is.

“Of course I do, I always want you to stay.” 

“Then set your alarm so I can get up and leave before everyone wakes up, we don’t need anyone finding out.” 

Kevin quickly nodded in agreement and turned to grab his phone, setting the alarm, and putting it back on the side table before turning back to face her, pulling her against him. He wrapped his leg around her, wanting to feel her fully surrounded by him. 

“Why couldn’t we have met much sooner?” Kevin whimpered. 

Heather’s heart broke as she placed a soft kiss on his chest. “Because we weren’t meant to be together in this lifetime, you wouldn’t have your boys either if we had.” 

She felt him give off a huge sigh. “I know, but what I’m doing now isn’t exactly honorable.” 

“Just say the word an…” 

She didn’t have a chance to finish before she felt his lips against her, silencing her fully as he rolled on top of her, pinning her down with his weight. Heather melted into his warmth, her arms wrapping around him. He finally pulled away looking down at the woman under him. 

“Heather, I lov….” Kevin was silenced by her finger and a shake of her head. 

“Don’t, it’ll just make it harder on both of us.” Heather said, her heart breaking. 

Tears he had been holding back finally surfaced as he looked away, Heather pulled his face back towards her, wiping them away. They both knew what they had would end once the tour ended, hence prompting her to silence him with the words he wanted to say so bad. 

“What are we going to do?” Kevin asked. “I can’t get you out of my mind or heart.” 

“And you will always have a special place in my heart, even if you do stay third on my favorites list.” 

Kevin couldn’t help but smile and let off a soft laugh through the tears. He leaned down and kissed her gently before rolling back onto the bed, taking her with him. She smiled and laid her head down on his chest, his arms wrapping around her. She knew he loved when she fell asleep on his chest. His fingers ran through her brown hair lovingly feeling her sigh in contentment and her body starting to get heavy. 

“Kev…” 

“Shhh, sleep baby girl.” Kevin cooed softly. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Heather nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms. The rhythmic calmness of his breathing rocking her to sleep. Kevin held her close, feeling his own eyes getting heavier. She could be everything for him, everything but his.


End file.
